


Silly Things

by mizziechoi



Series: twditd! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizziechoi/pseuds/mizziechoi
Summary: For the weekly drabble prompt from the Felannie discord server: write a drabble about two characters who don't have any supports!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Flayn
Series: twditd! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Silly Things

**Author's Note:**

> WE DESERVED FLAYNETTE SUPPORTS!!!

"Annette!" a high, sweet voice chirped. Annette turned around to see a gentle, yet somewhat unfamiliar, face. It wasn’t that she didn’t know the girl: it was Flayn, Seteth’s younger sister, and she’d seen her around the monastery. But they’d never talked, really, save for in passing in the dining hall or library.

"Oh, hello, Flayn!" Annette felt a small smile tug at her lips. She may not have known Flayn well, but she knew a cute face when she saw one, and hers was definitely on that list. "Did you need something?"

"I merely wanted to speak with you about today’s choir practice."

"Oh! It was really fun singing with you today, Flayn. You learn new parts so quickly."

"I thought the same of you, Annette," Flayn said with a slight tilt of her head. "You seem to have a lot of experience with singing. But when I asked Professor Manuela, she said you had never been a part of the opera that she gained so much fame for being in, so I am very curious where you acquired your vocal talent."

"Me? Talent?" Annette’s tone rang of disbelief. "I just sing for fun. It’s easier to get through the day when I sing about it, and it helps me remember what I have to do."

"But that cannot be true," Flayn said, eyes wide. "I have heard your singing. You perform far too well to not have professional experience!" She looked at Annette for a moment, studying her, and then her face lit up in sudden recognition. "Aha! Do you perhaps intend to become a songstress in the future?"

"A songstress?" Annette let out a huff of disbelief. "Oh, Flayn, I’m honored you think that highly of me, but I really do get embarrassed when people hear me sing outside of choir practice."

"Embarrassed? Whatever for?"

"Well.." Annette kicked at the ground with her toe. "I sing about silly things, and people overhear me. It’s really embarrassing."

"What are these silly things that you sing about?"

"Oh, just everything." Annette raised her hands to count on her fingers. "Boxes, swamp beasties, food, cleaning…"

"Do you enjoy singing about such ‘silly things?’"

"Well, of course I do, or else I wouldn’t do it!"

"Then what does it matter what anyone else would think of your songs? If it makes you happy, that is the most important thing, don’t you think?"

"That’s.. A really nice way of looking at it, Flayn. Thank you."

"Of course. I would love to hear you sing some of these silly songs some time."

"Hmm.. I’ve been working on one about cleaning recently! It gives me the energy to finish cleaning the library." Annette froze for a moment, eyes widening. "Oh Goddess, the library! It’s my turn to clean the library! I have to go! I’m sorry, Flayn!"

"Perhaps, some other time, then?" Flayn called out as Annette dashed off.

Annette turned her head around to look at Flayn and give her a smile of confirmation. "Some other ti- Ahh! Who put this box here?!"


End file.
